Obieta Osoroshii
Obieta Osoroshii is an S-Class mage of the Razor Sharks guild. He is a former interrogator for the magic council and was extremely skilled at his job; his skills were feared by many dark guilds. Apperance Obieta is an average build black male. When on a mission Hhs face is covered by a skull like mask. Obieta normal attire consists of a grey battle suit and a red hooded cloak which drapes down over his shoulders. Obieta has short messy black hair and black eyes. Personality Powers and Abilities Fear Magic: Is a powerful lost magic that allows a use to manipulate the fears of their opponents. Obeita has shown great skill with this magic, to the point that he became one of the best interrogators in the magic council. *'Fear Sense:' One of the basic spells of fear magic, which allow the user to sense what their opponent’s worst fears are. *'Fear Aura:' The user will release an aura from them which will causes those around them to become stricken with fear. *'Fear Slash:' The user waves his arm though the air creating a slash the flies towards the enemy. This attack will pass through the enemy giving it the ability to hit multiple targets. Once hit the user will become paralyzed with fear although if a mage has a strong enough will he could overcome the effects of this magic. *'Fear Flash:' The user will extend his index and middle finger out. Then the user creates a flash from his fingers anyone who sees this flash will be blinded for two seconds. When the victims open their eyes all they will see are their greatest fears. *'Fear Creation Twisted Darkness: '''The user palm will begin to glow after which the user thrust his hands towards an enemy creating a blast. If the blast hits an enemy they will become scared of the first thing that they see. *'Fear Creation Contorted Darkness: The user palm will begin to glow after which the user will fire a skull from it's hand. If the skull hits the enemy, the user can make the opponent afarid of anything he chooses, but it has to be something that the opponent can currently see. '''Living Magic: A magic that allows the user to bring their creations of life. Obieta combines this magic with fear magic to bring the users worst fears to life. Instead of illusions that targets fears become real and can actually harm/kill them. Although there is a limit on what fears he can bring to life. *'Twisted Reality Living Fear:' A spells which Obieta uses in Fear Magic, which allows him to bring user worst fears to life. This magic does have limitations on what it can and can’t bring to life. *'Hell Hounds: '''By snapping his fingers, a dark mist will begin to appear near or around Obieta. Then large pitch black hounds with razor sharp teeth and claws will begin to appear out of the mist. These hounds will aid Obiet in battle and have special abilities of their own. All the hounds will rediate fear, If you are bit or scarthed by one you will be stricken with fear. Their roars are said to send enemies running away screaming in fear. These hounds will also devour an opponent completely if given the chance. Although these dogs arent very durable an can be easily destoryed by experienced mages. '''Expert Interrogator:' Obietta has exceptional skill as an interrogator. He has known to have interrogated some of the most infamous criminals the magic council and is also feared by dark guild as "The Torturer Obieta". He can tell whether people or lying or not just by looking at their face.